cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanjay and Craig - The Lost Episode
Sanjay o merda não suporta toda essa bobagem, uma cobra de aplicação já era dura ou suficiente. His fair and true friends eased him up, saying encouraging words. The real affair was that he didn't need so many dastardly friends, and his friendship with Craig wasn't an equal bond. He couldn't have tried to live it up with a huge hold in his life, filled with misery. He held a gruge with Craig, and that was something I knew since I was put on the job for helping to create Sanjay and Craig. Jay Howell told us the disturbing truth about the show, and I shrieked. I couldn't tell why so many people have held a gruge with the show, ever since it aired on Nickelodeon. The show hasn't been out that long, in fact, there aren't many episodes. They barely ever make any new ones- and being an intern at Nickelodeon is absoloutly priceless. But, the lost episode was a mistake- something that never ment to happen. I don't even know ''who ''made it! I just found the tape lying on a VCR. There was no name on it- but since this was Sanjay and Craig we're working on I decided to go ahead and watch it. Well, I thought it was a director's cut, at first. Then, when the intro comes on I'm starting to realize it's not like the normal Sanjay and Craig intro. It was.... loud and scraggily. The quality was horrible, and I could have sworn for one second, just one split second a frame pops in. I couldn't pause, so I decided to take a guess at what it was. I thought I was going crazy when I saw the title card. It read, "The Death of Craig" with dripy fonts. "The Death of Craig"? I thought. I never thought that the second protagonist would die! I continued to watch, but the only reason was because I felt as if something was compelling me. The episode cuts to Sanjay and Craig playing Tufflips Thumbs Up Karate at the Frycade. "I love this game...." Sanjay says. "Me too." Craig says. Sanjay hits a button, and jumps up. "I JUST BEAT MY HIGHSCORE!" Sanjay shouts, and apparently the whole Frycade hears him because everyone looks at him. "Really?" Craig says. "No one's ever beat the boss level!" Sanjay says. "Exactly!" Craig replies. "They should give me a prize!" Sanjay smirks. "Dude, stop showing off!" Craig says. "I just beat the high score! I should show off!" "Dude.... it's just a video game." Sanjay's face dissapears for a second. "WHAAAAAAAAT!!! THIS IS NOT SOME ORDINARY VIDEO GAME! I GREW UP MASTERING THIS GAME!!!" Sanjay screams at Craig. "Dude, let's just go somewhere." Craig says, as he is slithering towards the door. "But where?" Sanjay asks. "I know! Inferno!" Craig says. "INFERNO?" "Yeah! Remember that place!? It is that insane rollercoster." Craig replies. "O.... kay. Let's go meet Hector and Megan there." "Yeah. Good idea. The both walked out of the door and, the camera abruptly cuts to black for a few minutes with audio intact. The camera then shows Sanjay, Craig, Megan and Hector in line for Inferno. "Remember last time we went here?" Megan says, with a worried look. "Of course!" Sanjay trembles. "Yeah. Crashland is the scar- I mean coolest place ever!" Craig shouts. Soon, it's their turn to get on the ride. Sanjay exchanges a worried look. "This place is sick." he says as he looks at the huge roller coster. They get on, and oh man they're going so fast. Craig realizes his belt isn't on tight enough and is sucked out in am matter of seconds. In the beginning of series, Jay Howell and the other creators told us they wanted to be original. They wanted people to think they were original. Then, Andreas Trolf created an episode few have never seen. Apparently that was what I was watching. Then, I was facing a sick visage of Craig plummeting 50 in air, and lands on the ground with a disgusting crack. I didn't want to look, but I knew I had to. The camera stays on Craig's dead, smashed body. Blood was all around him. Sanjay ran over to him, mortified. "CRAIG!!!!!" He screams. He dropped to his knees, and hugged Craig's carcass. He started crying as he stared at Craig's disimbowled body. A crowd gathered behind Sanjay, and was watching. Someone who claimed they were a docter ran over to Craig, and gasped. He stood up, and told Sanjay it's too late. What I saw next made me cry. It was Craig's funeral, and everyone was there. Megan, Hector, Sanjay, and Sanjay's parents. They stared at Craig's body for a while, before starting to cry. The camera abruptly cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, they're no longer at the funeral. They're at Sanjay's house. He, and his parents are sitting there, crying. The crying sounded realistic, though. "Sanjay, I'm so sorry about your pet." Vjay says as he pats Sanjay on the back. Sanjay didn't respond. He kept on crying. "This is all my fault! I lost my best friend!" Sanjay, depressed, went up to his room. He sat on the side of his bed for a heck of a long time. He didn't even cry, it was as still as a picture. Silent as ever. Then, I thought I heard the sound of crying. But it wasn't Sanjay. His mouth wasn't moving, and the crying was too faint to be Sanjay. I then heard whispers. I could sort of tell what they were saying, it was like this: "He's so sad." "I know." "Well, we can't just leave him sitting there." "Your right." "Let's surprise him." Then, the whispers stop. Suddenly, the whole screen cuts to black while violent screaming could be heard. The camera then cut to Sanjay and his parents revisiting his snake's grave. There, lying in front of the tombstone lay Craig, looking just like he did when he fell out of the roller coaster. Sanjay walked up to Craig, Vjay and Darlene held hands. "Craig..." Sanjay said. "I'll never see you again, and that is why I'm doing this." Sanjay then drops dead next to Craig's carcass. Darlene and Vjay start crying. The camera stays on Sanjay and Craig's dead bodies lying together. Then the screen cuts to black. Good Ending But Sanjay wasn‘t dead, but he was still crying, then Craig popped out and said “JUST KIDDING!!!”. Sanjay: Your alive? But how? Craig: That wasnt the real inferno Then they leaved happily ever after the end Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes